For years there has been a variety of flashing signal lights which are battery-powered and designed to meet particular needs. One example is the flashing signal light which is attached to life jackets to locate a person in a man overboard situation. Another type of flashing signal is used in road construction and repair where a barrier light provides a flashing warning signal for oncoming traffic to warn about a hazard. Flashing strobe signal lights are nearly universally installed permanently on aircraft to provide a brilliant flashing light warning to other aircraft.
I have found that many of these flashing signal lights are relatively expensive because of their need to fill specific requirements of an application and in many case cases such signal lights require specific certification or an expensive installation.
It appeared to me that an all-purpose battery-powered signaling light could be produced to provide a high intensity intermittent flashing signal over 360 degrees azimuth. The light should provide signaling for a period of time as long as one-year without battery or lamp replacement and with a high degree of reliability. It also needs to be waterproof so that such a signal light can be adapted to marine uses such as commercial or sport fishing needs as well as for any type of land based or other use. It is conceivable that such a lighting device could be of immeasurable value in locating lost hikers, hunters, or the like, who carry such a light and become the subject of search.
The signal light must be light in weight and small in size in order to be easily carried in a pocket or mounted on any floating device such as buoy or attached to a donut shaped float. The signal device likewise needs suitable attaching means such as a lanyard or a theft resistant cable where the device is expected to remain unattended for long periods of time.
It is important for the signaling device that a broad or full 360-degree azimuth beam of high intensity be provided. The use of particular lens configurations can be important to the provision of any particular requirement but I have found that a 360-degree fan shaped beam of intermittent white light is of the greatest universal use.
In order to achieve long service life without change of batteries, the signal light should have a low duty cycle flashing sequence, for example, 40 milliseconds flash, 30 flashes per minute. Where the signal is only required at night, a night sensor option is needed.